Birthday Present
by idioticonion
Summary: Barney helps Ted celebrate his 32nd birthday. Set after Season 5, Robots vs Wrestlers


**Birthday**

Ted's known Barney long enough to know that it's not about what his friend does say, but what he doesn't. But if you watch Barney carefully enough, you pick things up.

Like that night Robin re-joined the gang after making such a big thing about how she didn't want to hang out with her two exes . Sure, the rest of them had made a few comments about Don's culinary skills and Robin's inevitable decline into alcoholism. But Barney? He hadn't said a damn thing.

And then there was the way Barney suddenly stopped bitching about Marshall and Lily thinking about babies. It was like he was holding himself back a little. Subtle, maybe, but it was there.

The biggest thing though, the real kicker, was how for the first time since he'd known him, Barney's made absolutely no fuss about Ted's birthday.

And it's not like it's a special birthday. Thirty-two isn't exactly a milestone. It's just that after the weird atmosphere at Lily's birthday party, it would have been nice to have done something laid back and fun. And after all these years spent dreading Barney's birthday plans for him, Ted's aware how hypocritical it is that he's a little peeved that it seems like, this year, Barney has forgotten.

Just before last call, Ted gets a mysterious call from Barney and instructions to meet him at an address in Nolita. It's late and cold and windy and the cab fare is more than Ted can really afford. It's coming up for exam season and his students need him to be alert in the morning. In fact, there are dozens of reasons why he shouldn't leave the warmth of the bar but, as always, he sighs long-sufferingly and tells the others he's heading out. Robin says she'll come with, since she doesn't need to go to bed anyway.

They stop on the way to grab a Papaya King for Robin and then finally arrive outside the tiny store on an unremarkable street that matches the address Barney gave. By rights, the place should be closed for the night but the lights are blazing inside, giving it a cheery glow. Ted and Robin duck instinctively as they enter through the low doorway and it's like they've stepped into another world. The place is crammed full of furniture and bric-a-brac, some antique, some modern, all eclectic. It's amazing - Ted wonders why he never knew this place existed. It feels a little unreal, like those stores that you swear are magic because you stumble on them once and can never find them again.

Robin has the decency to hide her boredom as Ted begins pointing out specific pieces, speculating about their history and origin. Then, after a few minutes, Barney appears, and he looks a little taken aback to see Robin there. "Hey man. Happy birthday," he smiles uncertainly, his usual brashness dimmed a little by the surroundings and the awkward hug Robin gives him.

Ted is so caught up in the treasure-trove store that he feels almost giddy. "Wow," he enthuses. "This place is amazing. I mean, I expect it's pricey, but worth it. Better than what I expected when you texted me this address," he says with a grin.

"Strip club?" Robin asks.

Ted chuckles and bumps her outstretched fist.

Barney doesn't say anything, just watching the two of them with a tiny frown of disapproval that was very unlike him. Then he sinks down onto a smart brown leather couch. "Anyways, I wanted to give you your present," Barney says, and gestures around the room.

"Something from here?" Ted's surprised. He knows that pricey probably was an understatement.

"No you can't just pick anything dude," Barney says with a boyish grin as Robin begins to wander through the store. "I got you something for that house you bought. Marshall said you were gonna keep it. I figured, you'd need something to sit on?" He spreads his arms across the back of the couch, patting it.

"You bought me that couch?" Ted says.

"It ain't a thing," Barney mumbles. "Just a vintage Chesterfield."

Ted circles it a couple of times and grins. "Robin! Hey Robin!" He calls out, motioning her to come over. He sees Barney wince and shrink into himself and for a moment there's something in Barney's eyes, something beyond his recent childish tantrums and needy behaviour - something really and truly vulnerable.

"Look what Barney bought me for my birthday!" Ted says, as proudly as he possibly can. "Isn't it awesome?" And it is - its solidly built, obviously old and very expensive. He can see himself sitting on that sofa in thirty years time, easy.

Robin shrugs. "I guess. It's a brown sofa."

Barney snorts but says nothing. Ted shoots him a look.

"It's for my new house!" Ted continues insistently. "It's a _Chesterfield_, Robin! It's awesome!" He repeats, nodding at her pointedly.

She frowns a little, like she's trying to work something out. Then she looks around, turning around slowly and then says curtly, "Right, yeah. Look, I'm gonna head outside for a smoke."

Ted watches her hurry out of the store, sees the expression on Barney's face, a kind of longing, and he sits down next to him.

There's so much in what Barney doesn't say, and after pushing his own emotions down for so many years, Ted's become adept at reading similar behaviour in others.

"I thought you might need something that'll last," Barney says quietly, patting the couch absently. "I mean, who knows, right?"

There's something just so sad in the way Barney says that, like it's not just the couch he's talking about. Ted's future life, maybe? The package that the couch will be a part of, with the wife and kids that Ted's so desperate for. Or maybe the life Barney could have had for himself, so long ago with Shannon, or even more recently with Robin. The couch represents something tangible. Something real and yet timeless. Like a direct link from the past through to the future. Weirdly, just sitting on it calms his fears about never finding the one perfect woman, never having that perfect life.

But because they're Bros, and Ted gets it (yeah he gets it so well), Ted doesn't say more anything except, "Thanks dude, it's perfect."

Barney looks towards the door, eyes following the path Robin took a minute before, then he fishes around in his jacket pocket and pulls out a couple of cigars. "Let's go," he says. "They'll deliver the couch any time you're ready."

Ted grins and takes a cigar as they head through the musty store and into the clear, cool night air. On reflection, compared to some of his birthdays in recent years, this one has been pretty awesome. And weirdly, he's got Barney to thank for that. He hopes that Barney understands how much.


End file.
